Lupus Ignis
Lupus Ignis is a formidable warrior and the enemy of the Toa Sati. Biography Early Life Lupus Ignis was born and raised on the Jungle Planet of Kasukalan. He is a mighty warrior who is said to have lived on and drew his powers from the Fire Moon of Kalayo. He led the the Wolf Tribe, Lobo, with honor and courage. Lupus Ignis was victorious in many battles. Over time, he felt rather bored being on the Jungle Planet when there is an ever-expanding universe to be explored. He then set out to the universe, with the approval of his tribe of course. Sati Lupus Ignis discerned areas that had Toa warriors. He soon felt that those warriors would make the other people weak and dependent on said Toa. He then decided it was up to him to destroy these Toa and rule over everything, but Lupus was no fool; he knew he had to commence small, preferably in a place devoid of Toa. He would eventually find an island known as "Sati" that did not have any Toa. It was there he decided his conquest should begin. Not long after, a being known as Pyronax decided to recruit Toa of his own. Fortuitously for Lupus, the island of Sati had the perfect geographical formation to build his base of operations, which just so happened to be on the opposite side of the island. Pyronax and the Toa Sati's base are on one side of the island and Lupus Ignis' base is on the other. Utilizing his powers and technology from his ship, Lupus was able to construct his base of operations. It has everything he could require: an immense computer, beds, a training room to keep in shape, a kitchen, a room to summon beings from another plane of existence to join his cause, etc. Abilities, Traits, and Tools Lupus Ignis has the innate power to bend all forms of heat and fire to his will. As such, he feels no discomfort in high temperatures. Additionally, he is very strong and intelligent, which was shown when he constructed his mountain base. He was able to create nearly the entire interior of his base utilizing components from his ship. Lupus Ignis wields two weapons: his Hellfire Sword in the left, and a Doom Sword in the right. His Hellfire Sword can help him summon flames that can melt solid stone. It can heat itself up to cut through dense metal. His Doom Sword can additionally eradicate stone and cut through metal, but it does not heat itself like the Hellfire Sword does. He also carries a small Bladed Shield on his right arm. Lupus forged his armor and arsenal while he was still on Kasukalan, he also maintains and upgrades it quite often. There is a diminutive white piece in the middle of his chest-plate. This piece allows him to do various kinds of things, but he mainly utilizes it as a two-way communication device, meaning Lupus can carry out complex conversations with foreign language speakers and even wild Rahi. Trivia *''Lupus Ignis'' is Latin for Fire Wolf. **The name of his tribe, Lobo, is Galician for Wolf. *Lupus does not perceive himself as evil nor a villain, but as a visionary, something I think all villains should do as well. *He is the one responsible for summoning Alien. Category:Generation 2 Category:Characters Category:Fire